


what my world means

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	what my world means

Mayor Lockwood sees the world in black and white, there is no gray for him. The world is split down the middle, good or evil. So he calls to order the towns defense to make a plan to rid their little town of the things that go bump in the night. He demands perfection from them, just as he demands from his family and one withering look lets them know they are lacking. Richard Lockwood requires his life fit into one nice, neat little box. Any imperfections will make the town begin to question his leadership, his decisions, and his family. Keeping his life in strict order, is a full time job.


End file.
